watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Time with Drea
Story Time with Drea are a series of fictional stories told by Andrea. These stories are mostly improvised on the spot and were told in various livestream. These stories are usually done as a donation request from subscribers. The story usually involves Andrea and a friend (usually the donator that requested the story) as they get into various random adventures and activities. This article only has stories from livestreams that were uploaded on the channel. Dungeon Nightmares II Story One So this one time, I was trying to score some blow and I was hanging out in the park. And I was chillin', waiting for my drug dealer to show up in this park. It's like 3 or 4 in the morning. Because clearly, I just want some cocaine so I can go back to my hotel room and my hooker. My drug dealer's name is Kevin... so I'm sitting here, waiting on Kevin, waiting on Kevin... I don't know if you know anything about drug dealers... but they take forever... THEY TAKE FOREVER! So I'm waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and it's 3 in the morning! And Kevin isn't there, and Kevin isn't there, and Kevin isn't there. And pretty soon, little old me alone in a park at 3 in the morning, some people start to creep up behind me. And they're looking at me up and down, like they want to kill me, and eat me, and wear my skin like it's fuckin' Gucci! Literal creep-os, TOTAL creep-os. I'm just chillin' on my park bench, and they're like, "Hey pretty lady". And I'm like, "Listen, you're like 7 feet tall, my skin's not gonna fit you, captain". And I'm looking him right in the eyes, and I'm like, "Listen, skin's not gonna fit you". And Kevin, my drug dealer, decides this is a good time to show up out of nowhere. And he's like, "Hey, what's going on here?", and the other dude's like, "I JUST WANNA WEAR HER SKIN, MAN!", "You can't wear skin, what is this?". And so then, my drug dealer and these two dudes are fighting and I'm just standing there wondering who's gonna win and who's gonna wear my skin, and I'm not excited about the skin-wearing creep-os. Meanwhile, there's bright lights overhead, literal bright lights, and they're searching lights. And I'm like, "What the fuck is goin' down?", and these two dudes are over there still fighting each other, there's two against Kevin. But Kevin's all hyped up on cocaine, so he's holding his own pretty well. '' ''And the search lights narrow in on the fighting, and these two psychos escaped from a mental asylum down the road. I don't know if you know Salem... there's a mental institute right up the road from where I used to live, and we're at the park right there... yeah... And so the helicopter shining its light down on these two psychos, and all these people run in and grab 'em, and the carry 'em off. And they're like, "What are you doing here? What happened?". And I'm like, "That dude looked at me like he wanted to wear my skin". And they were like, "Actually, he does that. That's a thing he does, and that's why he's locked up in the mental institution." Story Two One time, before any of this happened, me and my friend, Maddie, we went over to my friend Chris's house. The one with the Sex Dungeon - he appears in many of my stories... it's a real life thing... it's a real place... I can't make that up... So, me and Maddie are at Chris's house. We're gonna teach her how to play some video games. Maddie is terrible at video games. We make this bet that every time Maddie lives, and one of us dies, we'll take a shot. And every time Maddie dies, and we live, she has to take a shot. This game went really well. Look at how good she is at video games now! I got trashed. Chris got trashed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maddie is very good at video games! The girl gets better the drunker she is. It's like beer pong at a frat house. I'm like, "What's goin' on!? I've been doing this shit for years. What's the magic? Cause even when I play drunk, I'm not better" - sometimes I think I am, but that's just the liquid confidence talking, right? But Maddie is actually like... a prodigy... of video games. You just have to feed her lots and lots of shots, and then she's 100% perfect. We couldn't do that tonight, though, because she has to drive home. Story Three So me and my friend, Rhys, were going to this haunted house. And this is one of those fucking terrifying, terrible, haunted houses where they can touch you and jump out and grab you and drag you into hidden passages. Well, one of them, like some Mike Myers masked mofo, grabs him and pulls him, like, out into a corridor. And I'm like, "Fuuuck!" And so I run one way, and then I'm like, "Wait, I'm all alone in the dark by myself in this haunted house, and my friend is gone". And so I'm like, "Ok. I know what to do. I know what to do. I need to backtrack to where he was". So I turned around. I'm like, "I just need to walk this way, take a right, and I'll be there... right?" Except, I forgot which way was right and which way was left. I turned the wrong way. So I'm marching down the passages, and I'm calling out his name, and I'm like, "...", more than terrified. More than a regular amount of terrified. Like multiple levels of terrified. I'm marching, and it's quiet... "it's quiet in this haunted house, and it's too quiet! I'm scared, and I don't know what to do!" And out of nowhere... somebody jumps from behind a corridor with one of those chainsaw things with no chain on it. And I'm like, "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" Hysterical... definitely hysterical, because I'm alone... in this haunted house, and my friend is gone! He's been gone for like seven hours, or seven minutes, whatever! - it felt like the same thing. Where the hell...!? What I don't realize is it's my god damn friend, and he's been inundated into the... once they pull you into the passages, they dress you up, give you a chainsaw, and you gotta chase your friends around! And I feel like I'm being stalked this whole time by this psycho. This psycho with a chainsaw is stalking me in this haunted house! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna get raped! I'm gonna get skinned! I don't know!!! I'm screaming for security. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!". I cling to the first person I see. Teeny tiny, little blonde boy about 3ft tall. "HELP ME!!!" Then I grabbed this child, picked him up, and carried him in front of me like a human shield. And all the time, my friend is behind me with his chainsaw, stalking me through the passages of the haunted house! It was the most terrifying 15 minutes of my life. For the child, though, I can imagine that he will be scarred for the rest of his life. Story Four Me and my friend, Stealthy, were in Hilton downtown and we were going to a hotel party. I don't really like hotel parties, cause I don't really like small, crowded spaces, and smelly people... so we're trapped in this elevator on the thirteenth floor, and I'm wiggin', because generally I'm not a very calm person in the first place. And if you put me in a high pressure situation, I'm gonna panic! That is an appropriate response. Whether or not it is logical, feelings are called feelings, cause they're valid, cause you feel them! What I felt in that moment... WAS PANICKED! I was terrified... So I start bangin' the doors, and the windows, and the wall... well, there's no windows, because it's an elevator... So we're sorta bangin' on the doors, and the buttons. I'm just punching buttons! "LET ME OUT! WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE!". After about the fifth punch, Stealthy grabs both my arms and she holds me, and she's like, "You need to calm down". I've been panicking for like five minutes, and I'm like, "You calm down!". And she's like, "Ok, ok, ok! Let me help. I know what to do". So, she just pushes the call button on the elevator. She's calling somebody and I'm still wiggin', still panicking in the elevator. I'm like, "WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE! SOMEBODY'S GONNA CUT THE CABLE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" By all of us, I mean both Stealthy and I, the only two people in sort of a spacious elevator... we probably could've lived there for a few days, comfortably... I mean, neither of us had any water, but we had like a fifth of Jack Daniels,. So like... things will be fine... Me, not thinking about alcohol at all, just panicking in the elevator, just... wiggin'. And so she calls somebody, and this voice comes over the speaker: "HELLEEHOOO!?" And Stealthy's like, "Yo, man. We are stuck in this elevator". And the elevator clerk's like, "PRUVE ET!" And we're like, "There's cameras! I can't see anything! I DON'T KNOW! I'M STUCK! THE DOORS WON'T OPEN!!!" - wiggin' on him. And he's like, "U NEED TO GIT UR FRIEND TO CALM DOWN, OR NO HELP IS COMING!" He's one of those front desk people, you know? The ones that are really fucking mean, because all they ever deal with is like pissed of customers. "Oh, there's no towels in my bathroom", "There's a dead body under my headboard", "The hooker's left blow on the dresser". "Um, excuse you. That's a gift. Don't call the front desk and complain about free drugs in your room, okay?" But that's the guy we were dealing with... Stealthy is talking to this dude, and I'm panicking. So I start pushing buttons... again... pretty soon, the elevator goes "Eeeeeerr (che-chu)" So we're trapped in the elevator... and the elevator jumps, then it stops again. So we haven't really gone anywhere, but it's freaked me out just a lil' bit more. And then I remember I've got this bottle of Jack Daniels. Stealthy unscrews it, and she hands it to me, and she's like "Listen. You need to take this, and sit over there in that corner, and try not to piss yourself, cause we got shit to handle", and I'm like (inaudible) (glugs)... chuggin' all of my Jack Daniels. So I go sit in the corner. She's talkin' to the dude. All I hear is, "Meh, meh, meh". Pretty soon, we don't see him at all, but the elevator starts working again. And by this time, I'm like "eeeehh...", about an entire fifth of Jack Daniels.. down... I was attempting to medicate my anxiety - and medicate I did. I'm pretty sloshed. And my friend, Stealthy, is like "Yo, girl. We gonna go to this party?" And I'm like, "Noooo... I aren't goin' to da party". "We're gonna find dat little bitch who gave us attitude in the elevator... we'll find him... and kick his ass... we're going right now". So I march off in some random direction on some random floor of the hotel. And Stealthy's just following along behind me, trying to steer drunk, determined me away from yet another fight. And she's like, "Look. You've been to jail before. You don't want to go back. He's not worth it". I'm like, "He disrespected me! And now I have to kill him..." Then I started crying. I'm drunk crying in the hallway of the Hilton because, sometimes, I drunk cry. That's a thing I do, I'm a drunk crier. If I get too drunk... I chug a fifth of Jack Daniels, and then I cry. And I'm crying, and I'm telling Stealthy that "I need to call my mom! I want to tell her that I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" By this time, Stealthy is so mad that she's like, "I'm tired of your drunk rage, and now I'm tired of your drunk cry! I've had just about enough of this..." We end up in the basement of this hotel. There's a fight going on, and it's one of those underground fighting tournaments. Stealthy, who is pissed as me, and me, who is just pissed drunk - and I mean pissed as in sloshed, not as in angry, cause at this point I think I was crying still. We're hanging out down at this rink, and I wander off to find somebody to comfort me. Turned out to be Kevin. Kevin's just hanging out down at the rink, and drunk with Stealthy. And she decides to enter the tournament cause she's fuckin' furious. And what's happenin' is my friend, Rhys, is actually in the tournament. And Stealthy enters also. Now they're pitted against each other. And I'm sitting there, crying on Kevin... "KEVIN! I JUST WANNA FIGHT SOMEBODY!" Pretty soon, I'm sleeping and snoring. Well, Kevin gets up and decides he's gonna bet on either Stealthy or Rhys, and he doesn't know who to bet on. So he decides to get one of them to throw the fight. He goes to talk to Stealthy and Rhys. He's like, "Yo, Rhys. I need you to throw this fight for me, I'll give you half my profits". Rhys is like, "Nah, man. I'm not about to... I wanna fight for real". He goes to Stealthy and he's like, "Yo, Stealthy. I need you to throw this fight for me, I'll give you half my profits". Stealthy's like, "Hmm. Well that seems like a good deal, I will do that!" But Stealthy, contrary to popular belief, is not very stealthy when it comes to pretending to get her ass kicked! Her and Rhys are in the rink, and they're fighting, and she gets mad after he hits her in the face one time. And she's like, "I'm not throwin' this fight. I'm taking this MOFO down!" So they're fighting for real. They're beating the shit out of each other! They beat each other unconscious... nobody wins. They tied, on the ground. And Kevin, now he's in a lot of trouble. My friend, Kevin, is a fast talker, but he put money on Stealthy, cause Stealthy was supposed to throw the fight, but he put too much money on Stealthy. And now, he's got these bookies after him. Well, Stealthy's like, "LOL! Sorry, friend. You're on your own". But Rhys, Rhys has a kinder heart. He was like, "Yo, Kevin. I'll help you out. I'll throw the next fight". So the next fight comes up, and Rhys has already been knocked unconscious one time, and he's about to get knocked unconscious for the second time. This time, he agreed to do it to win Kevin back his money, cause Kevin owes these dudes a lot of money now. So they decided to borrow money from... my unconscious, sleeping body. And they just get in there, robbed my wallet, and they're like, "Oh, she's drunk. She doesn't care. She'll probably think she spent it". I probably would, when I woke up. Didn't notice it was missing... They bet it all on Rhys, and Rhys has already been knocked out once today, and he gets in the ring with this BIIIG MOFO. It's a good thing that he is fast. This guy was literally Andre the Giant. I'm pretty sure if giants were a class of humans, kinda like little people, then that guy would have been one of those. Not sure it's a disability, but he would have been on of those things. And that's who he's gotta fight. Meanwhile, Rhys is the fastest person I've ever seen. So he's duckin' and dodgin', and there's this big, lumbering giant man just... haymaker after haymaker, and he's missing him and he's missing him, and he's getting more and more mad, because he's looking embarrassed. Rhys runs around behind him and kicks out both of his knees. Takes like one slug to the temple. BOOM! GIANT GOES DOWN! And the sound he made when he hit the floor, I swear the earth shook, it shook! So Kevin got all his money back, but he had to give it to the bookies, cause the bookies... he lost before... RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Story One The story begins with Andrea and Sydney walking through a forest late at night. Andrea, holding an Ouija board in hand, wants to summon up some evil spirits to harness their powers. Both girls play in the meadow with their Ouija board for three hours to little success. Andrea tries to offer up blood for the summoning, with Sydney stopping her form doing so. Andrea then calls Mars, who has WGP friends Olivia and Larry in two, to try and recruit her to summon a demon. Instead, Andrea decides to go to Mars's house, which was best described as being old and creepy, possibly filled with ghosts. After failing to get Mars to summon a demon, Andrea offers to play a drinking game with Mars, with Mars unaware of what the actual intentions was- to get Mars drunk enough to help. Larry and Olivia help Andrea fulfill this drinking game. All get very drunk and wasted, and all head down to the basement. Sydney tries to get them all from summoning by offering them snacks as a way of distracting them, with little success. They all try the Ouija board again. Andrea, thinking the process wasn't working, uses "ghost repellent" to describe her friends, until she notices Larry, passed out, with his eyes rolled back. Larry wakes up, possessed, and starts walking slowly up the basement stairway, suddenly leaping up shorty after. Larry then leaves and locks them all down in the basement. The girls have no idea where Larry went, and Andrea and Mars tries to eat Olivia out of hunger. Demon Larry, unbeknownst to the others, left to go on a killing spree, killing all of Mars's neighbors, which Mars would no have minded, since she does not like her neighbors. Larry returns to the basement, giving dead cats to the girls as food for his now prisoners. Sydney pretty much gave up at this point, crying in a corner from all the craziness. However, even after Andrea ended the story at that point, Sydney added on that she was secretly making a spell to stop the rampaging Larry. Story Two The story is about a free-range chicken farm that closes down. it is filled with intelligent chickens that were not genetically modified. As such, these chickens were both the smartest and the strongest that survived. This chicken farm, which was not run by humans, was run by a dictator chicken named Kevin. There was another little anarchist chicken that was named Nick, who did not like Kevin and was planning on overthrowing this chicken government. The only way to solve this problem was to fight to the death in the chicken ring. The winner would own the right to the chicken government. Nick takes out Kevin's eyes, as Kevin takes a toe from Nick. Finally, a little chicken called "Midney" tries to make peace between the two chickens to make a "chicken promise" treaty. So they all get together to write up the treaty to say that it's okay to be a gay chicken and grow corn, solving all of Dreland's problems and removing the ritual of fighting inside the chicken ring. Story Three Andrea is heavily drunk and wants to commit a "B&E" - breaking and entering. She ends up breaking into the house of her friend, Chris. She entered through the basement window into the sex dungeon. When Andrea made her way into the dungeon, she finds two of her other friends, Neuronic and Nightstar, making out. Being as belligerent as she was, Andrea never realized who she saw, where she was, or even what she was doing to begin with. In turn, Andrea turns to her friends, claims this to be a robbery, and asks for their handcuffs. And than, Andrea - still drunk, leaves. Story Four Andrea's friend, Tyrese, is hanging out at Chris's house when, suddenly, Tyrese decides to go downstairs to check on his sex dungeon. In the sex dungeon, there is a demon just sitting there. In what can best be described as a sudden shift in direction, Tyrese succumbs to the demon's lust and seemingly makes "sweet love" to it. In the end, both lived together happily, with Tyrese now granted immortal powers from being with the demon. It was difficult to explain all this to Tyrese's apparently Christian parents. Category:WatchGirlsPlay Category:Andrea